Kingdom of Aveqar
Basic Overview One of the oldest of the Middle Kingdoms of Men, The Kingdom of Aveqar is now a shadow of what it once was. Its lands are subject to endless raids at the hands of Dark Elves, and Chaos warriors from The Dreadlands, and its noble houses are scattered across the far extents of the Realm. As of the year 2,174 of the Third Age, only Brinehammer still remains loosely in control of King Christofur Gocelinus, (often referred to as Christofur The Cold). In RayzeMC, the Kingdom of Aveqar acts as one of three regions which encompasses the "Factions" gamemode, due to its seemingly perpetual state of bloodshed and slaughter at the hands of foreign invaders. Location and Geography Geographically, the Kingdom of Aveqar is bordered by The Nolenorian Freehold to the SouthWest, which is now nothing more than a barren wasteland, The Sky Vales to the South, The Kingdom of Eastmarch to the East, The Dreadlands to the NorthEast, and The Kingdom of Norwestria (commonly referred to simply as "The Fjorlands") to the North. Aveqar is a mostly barren land, with mountainous terrain, and a brisk climate in the North, and NorthEast, and desolate ash lands in the South, and SouthEast. There are only a small number of farms to the East of Brinehammer within the regions bordering Eastmarch. However, these areas are essential to the continued survival of the Aveqari who are desperately trying to hold on to Brinehammer in hopes of one day restoring their Kingdom to its former glory. History The Early Aveqari Warring Period | 1,204 (First Age) - 491 (Second Age) The Kingdom of Aveqar was established in the year 1,204 of the First Age of (WorldName) by King Alphonsins Gocelinus. From the earliest days of its inception, The Kingdom of Aveqar was engulfed in countless wars, first against the High Kings of Skyhaven, then later with the Dark Elves of (???) who for thousands of years repeatedly attempted to subjugate the territory and establish a foothold within (ContinentName). The Aveqari were, for the most part, able to successfully repel every invasion into their lands, often due to the help of the Nolenorians who frequently allied themselves with the Aveqari due to their similar religion, and code of honor. On two separate occasions, however, once during the First Age, and once during the Second Age, the Nolenorians did attempt to subjugate the Kingdom of Aveqar in response to what they perceived to be an intolerable display of cruelty, oppression, and sacrilege at the hands of two notably "Mad" Kings: King Tericius who reigned from 2,372 - 2,380 of the First Age, and King Briceus, who reigned from 476 - 491 of the Second Age. In the Winter of 491, at The Battle of Broken Bones, King Briceus Gocelinus cursed the Nolenorian King Americ Audouin just moments before he was slain by the Nolenorian King. The same year, just a few weeks after the Nolenorians returned home, Mount Anthor erupted, causing "The Doom of Nolenor" and wiping out roughly 4/5ths of the Nolenorian people, as well as the entire city of Nolenor itself. The Dark Age of Aveqar | 547 - (???) (Second Age) In the year 547, a massive horde of Chaos warriors from The Dreadlands under Drisonos The Black laid waste to the entire Kingdom of Aveqar, and sacked the capital city of Brinehammer. Fortunately for the Aveqari, the new Nolenorian Kingdom of Eastmarch's King, Aevenon Estevot was a malevolent and reasonable man, and didn't believe that the Doom of Nolenor was the fault of the Aveqari, but rather a punishment by the Gods upon the Nolenorian people who had strayed from the path of righteousness and were beginning to degenerate as a culture and a society. Together, the Aveqari and Eastmarch Nolenorians were able to defeat the Chaos Horde, and prevent the total annihilation of the Kingdom of Aveqar.